The present invention relates to a grinding disc for a disc refiner useful, for example, in grinding wood.
One type of such disc includes at least one plurality of grinding strips extending across the front face of the grinding disc. The strips are oriented to extend across the face, may extend generally radially, but are oriented so as to deviate from the radial orientation by an acute angle at most. In each plurality thereof, the grinding strips are parallel.
One such grinding disc is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,669. In that grinding disc, the grinding strips must be individually fastened to the supporting rings for the strips, particularly by welding.